


Slow Burn

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You have a crush on your much older boss.  When he reciprocates things get complicated.





	Slow Burn

“Is something going on with you and Seb?”

“What?  No!”

That was a lie.  There was definitely something going on with you and Sebastian.  Last night after you went through today’s schedule with him, you’d made out for two hours.  It had started a couple of weeks ago.  You’d been working as Sebastian’s PA for a month now.  It was your first job out of college.  It was hard.  Everyone had said you were wasting your degree just making coffee for some celebrity.  It wasn’t just that at all.  You were basically in charge of Sebastian’s whole life.  He depended on you.  So you became close really quickly.   Didn’t help he was cute as hell and really sweet.  Even when he was frustrated he was always nothing but nice to you.

Your crush had developed first.  You tried ignoring it but he hadn’t really let you.  One night you had gone to get through the rundown of his following day and you’d scritched his head and let your fingers trail through his hair.  He’d looked up at you and right then you knew.  He’d felt the same way.

So there was definitely something going on with you and Seb.  It just currently wasn’t the best-defined something ever.  You liked each other.  You wanted it to be a thing.  There were just so many variables.   He was your boss.  He was way older than you.  The age difference was a massive one.  He was 34 you were only 23.  Those kinds of relationships were generally frowned upon and in your experience for good reason.  Older guys who went for young women tended to only have one thing in mind.

Sebastian was different though.  He was so sweet and so patient with you.  He recognized your insecurities and your need to take it slow.  To not tell people until you felt sure of yourself.  It was good too because you were sitting on something massive.

You were a virgin.  23 and you just hadn’t found the person you were ready to do that with.  As you got older it began to get harder too.  Guys your age heard ‘virgin’ and interpreted it as ‘too much trouble’.  You couldn’t imagine what Sebastian would think given he was 34.

Jeremy raised his eyebrow at you and smirked.  “Right… sure there isn’t.”

“There isn’t!”  You said, way too quickly.

Jeremy started to argue again but was waved over by the director much to your relief.  So you returned to your work and having to pretend Sebastian wasn’t staring at you.

* * *

That night you had done your usual going to Sebastian’s room with him to run down the next day and then making out with him.  God, his lips felt so good against yours.  They were so soft and plump.  It felt great to suck on them and the way his stubble scratched your skin made your lips go numb and tingly.  He knew exactly what he was doing. How much tongue to use.  When to use his teeth.  How to nip at the pulse points of your throat and neck so it sent a shiver right to your core.

His hands slid up your skirt and to begin with you let them.  The way his palms felt on your bare skin made goosebumps form.  You moaned and arched up into him.  It wasn’t until his hands skimmed over your panties that you freaked.  You scooted back from under him pushing his hand away.

Sebastian sat up and looked at you startled.  “What did I do?”  he asked.

“Too fast.  That’s too fast.”  You stuttered, smoothing your skirt out.

Sebastian held his hands out in front of him like he was trying to soothe a wild animal.  “It’s okay.  We can back off.  You just have to say.”

You shook your head and looked at your hands.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just…”

“Oh shit.”  Sebastian cursed.  The look of concern on his face obvious.  “Oh shit, shit.”  He got up off the couch and started pacing.  “I shouldn’t be doing this, should I?  I’m your boss.  You’re so much younger than me.  It’s a complete abuse of power.  What the fuck is wrong with me?  I’m sorry if you feel pressured.  I’ll back off.   If you want to report me or something, I get it.  I won’t lie about what happened.”

You got up and approached him slowly.  This time it’s like you’re the one soothing the wild animal.  You put your arm around his shoulder and took his hand in yours.  “No.  No.  I’ve never felt pressured.  I really like you.  I know it’s kinda weird but I never felt like I had to do anything.  It’s just…”

Sebastian looks at you hopefully.  “What’s wrong?”

You sigh and look away from him.  Here’s the point where you find out what kind of guy Sebastian is.  So far you’ve had two kinds.  The ones that ran because you were too much trouble and the ones who became creepy letches who saw you as a conquest to tick off.  “I’m a virgin, Seb.”

Seb looks up at you startled.  Startled is okay.  You can do startled.  “Okay.  So are you waiting for marriage?”  He asks.

You shake your head.  “No.  Just the right person.”

He relaxes and hugs you.  “Okay.  That’s okay.  I can deal with that.”  He then lets you go and starts pacing again.  “Fuck, I am so much older than you.”  He groans running his hands through his hair.  “I really like you though, ya know?  Is that bad?”

You watch him as he moves restlessly around the room.  “I like you too, Sebastian.”

He looks back to you a little pained.  “I’m not making you feel pressured?  You’re sure?”

“Not at all.  This felt like it happened naturally, not that my job depended on it.”  You assure him.

He takes a step closer to you.  “I don’t care about you being a virgin.  I just…”  

“You think I’m going to say yes to you because I’d worry that if I say no you’ll fire me.”  You say.

He nods.

“I promise I don’t feel that way.  I feel safe with you.”  You assure him once more.

He comes back over to you, standing, looking down at you.  “You do?”

You nod and he brings his lips back to yours.  You kiss deeply.   His hands go into your hair and run down your back.  It feels more intense and urgent than normal.  When you pull away you feel breathless.

“I don’t care about you being a virgin.”  He repeats.  “We can go slow.  We should go slow.”

Which is what you do.  You go so slow.  Your focus is work first, then the relationship.  You both work hard most days and some nights.  Him acting, you running around after him.  When you aren’t working though, you’re just getting to know each other.  You spend a lot of time just hanging out.  Snuggling and talking.  Sometimes there is heavy petting and dry humping.  He never pressures you though.  You feel good.  In charge.

When the film wraps you do the long distance thing for a little while.  He skypes and calls.  There is a constant stream of texts between you.  After a month he asks if you might come visit him.

“I really want to…”  You say quietly.

“We don’t have to have sex.  I promise.  I mean if you want to of course.  But no pressure.”  Sebastian babbles.  “I just miss you.  This long distance this sucks.”

“I know.  I trust you Seb.  It’s just…”  You sigh, not sure how you admit this next bit.  “I snore, Seb.”

Seb tilts his head to the side and smiles.  If he were here in the room with him you’d smoosh his face.  “Awww…”  He coos.   “I bet it’s cute.”

You shake your head.  “It’s not cute.  It’s like a freight car.”

“Then I’ll get earplugs and love you nonetheless.  Please come.”  He pleads.

You end up agreeing and a few weeks later you’re on the plane to New York.  Sebastian sends a car to pick you up.  It weaves you through New York.  You see the Empire State and Chrysler Buildings and you start getting really excited.  This is Sebastian’s home and you’re going to be with him.  Just as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time.

He’s waiting in the street when the car pulls up.  He doesn’t even wait for the driver.  He just yanks the door open and is kissing you before you even get the seat belt off.  He kisses you hard, his tongue meeting yours.  You whimper into his mouth and pull his hair a little.

“Fuck I missed you.”  He breathes when he pulls away.  He then pokes you in the side.  “Now hurry up and get out of the car.”

“Get out of my way then, ya dork.”  You tease, pushing him away from you.

Sebastian takes you upstairs and lets you settle in before taking you out to dinner in the city.  He takes you to a quiet little restaurant in Greenwich Village that specializes in homestyle Italian food.  You then stop and get coffee and cake at one of the what feels like a million patisseries that line the streets.

You get home and you and Sebastian curl up together on the couch and talk.  He plays with your hair and kisses you softly at random intervals.

“Fuck I’m so glad you came.”  He sighs, leaning back against the arm of the couch.  “I missed you so much.”

You rest your head on his chest.  “I missed you too.  This long distance thing sucks.”

“So…”  He says, his fingers running over your scalp.  “You want to take my bed and I’ll sleep out here?”

You lean back and kiss along his jaw.  “Umm… I mean if you’d rather…”

Sebastian laughs.  “No… I’d rather you sleep in with me.  I’ll be good.  But I’d like to wake up with you.”

“You’ll wake up a lot.  I warn you.”  You frown.

“All the better to watch you sleep.”  He smiles, kissing your nose.

You start giggling.  “That sounded creepy as hell.”

He pokes your side.  “You know what I meant.”  He says, bringing his lips back to yours and kissing you hungrily.

That night you spend wrapped in his arms sleeping as soundly as you ever have.  You wake to the feel of Sebastian’s scruff scratching at your throat.

“Morning.”  You murmur, eyes still closed.  You tilt your head back and he captures your mouth with his.

“Did you sleep okay?”  He asks when he pulls away.

You open your eyes and look up into the blue/gray of his eyes.  “So good.  How about you?  Did I keep you awake?”

Sebastian laughs.  “I slept so good.   I love having you in my arms.  I love you.”

You pull him down into another kiss.  This time more heated.  You wrap your arms around his neck, and his tongue pushes into your mouth.

“Seb,”  You whisper.  “I’m ready.”

Sebastian pulls back and looks down at you.  “Really?  Now?”

You nod up at him.

“But… I was going to make it special.”  He says.

You laugh.  “You don’t have to now.  I just… if you want to… I want to.”

“No, I want to.  Are you sure?  We can… I dunno…”  He shakes his head and you pull him down into a kiss, wrapping your leg around his waist.

“It will be special, Seb.  Because it’s you.”  You say.

He starts kissing you and his hand slide up under the camisole you’re wearing.  He cups your breast and his thumb rolls over your nipple.  You hum appreciatively and pull him closer against you with your leg.  He’s hard and his erection pushes against you.

He grinds into you and you let out a soft moan against his lips.  You tentatively reach down and stroke your palm over the outline of his cock through his pajama pants.

Things move slowly.   Deep, passionate kisses.  Grinding of bodies against each other.  Hands touching every part of the other person.  You strip each other of clothing and mouths touch throats and collarbones and nipples.  By the time his fingers slip between the folds of your labia, you are soaking and running so hot that sweat has started to bead on your body.

You gasp as his fingers slide easily up down your pussy.  He teases your clit as he nips and sucks on your neck.  You arch your back up and cling to him.  “Tell me if I hurt you.”  He whispers against your neck.

His middle finger enters you and he swirls it inside.  He presses against your internal walls and curls his finger inside of you.  His thumb continues to work your clit and he adds a second finger.  He slowly stretches you, creating a burning pinch.  You whimper and he backs off and starts kissing you.  You relax and he tries again.  Slowly and with infinite patience, he stretches you and allows you to adjust while at the same time making you feel needy and hot.  Your cunt aches for him to just take you.

“Please, Seb.   I want you to fuck me.  Please.”  You beg, taking his cock in your hand and stroking it.

He pecks your lips and sits up grabbing a condom and lube from his bedside table.  He sheathes himself and starts applying lube to his cock.  He moves back over you and smiles.  “I love you, ya know?  I look at you and I see a future.”

You smile and it feels like your heart is full to bursting.  “I love you too, Sebastian.  You’re it for me.”  You whisper.

He brings his mouth back to yours and slowly enters you.  You whimper at the return of the pinching burn but he goes slow and it fades.  As it fades you concentrate on him.  His eyes on yours.  The way his lips feel on your skin.  His fingers that continue to play over your clit and pinch and pull at your nipples.  The heat and sweat of his skin rubbing against you.

Soon you start to feel good.  You moan against him and arch yourself off the mattress.  Sebastian starts to groan and pant.  His muscles tense and relax.  You feel pressure building in your core.

“Seb… oh god.  I’m gonna come.”  You moan.

He groans and his fingers fly over your clit.  He brings his mouth to your breast and sucks at your nipple.  Your orgasm breaks and you cry out as you come.

Sebastian continues to thrust, faster and harder as you pussy pulses around him.  “Oh fuck yes, babe.”  He groans.  You run your hands down his back and squeeze his ass and he releases inside of you.  His cock pulsing.  He groans and buries his face in your neck.

You both take a moment to come down from your high before he rolls off you and tosses the condom in the trash.  You curl yourself up against him and he wraps his arms around you.

“I love you so much, Seb.”  You sigh.

He leans down and kisses you.  “I love you too.  Thank you for trusting me to share that with you.”

You grin up at him.  “I hope it’s just the first.”

Sebastian starts laughing and rolls over pulling his body tightly against yours.  “First of infinity.”


End file.
